Save Me
by April C-M
Summary: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must endure to keep her alive. This is My first story So please be gentle! WARNING! Implied Rape/Non-con
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR: April C-M**  
 **EMAIL: aprilmermoud**  
 **RATING: MA**  
 **FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.**  
 **SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.**  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

The thrill ringing of his phone woke him with a start instantly reaching for his phone. He shook his head as he noticed the time, 4:33 am.

'This better be good' He thought before answering his phone, with out looking to see who it was "Gibbs." Silence greeted him before the scream of his name made him jump, he would know that voice anywhere! "Abby? What's wrong?" A scream of terror was the only answer he got before the phone clicked as the call was disconnected. Dread filled his gut he dialed her number back, almost knowing there would be no answer he quickly began dressing.

After the 3rd unanswered call, he called another number. "Boss, we got a case?" Was the first thing out of Tony's mouth. "Tony, call McGee and Ziva and meet me at Abby's! Somethings wrong" "Boss?" Tony asked instantly worried "Just get there Tony!" Gibbs snapped.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into the space outside Abby's house and rushed to the door, as he got closer he noticed her front door was open. And from what he could see there was a struggle leading from inside the house and seem to have spilled on to the porch. He pulled his weapon and called for Abby as he searched the house, as he entered the kitchen he stopped short at what he found, he knew it was a message meant just for him. His heart dropped as he read the words, he knew who's blood it was written in but tried as hard as he could to ignore it focusing on the words and not his heart which was threatening go beat out his chest.

 _"Agent Gibbs, Call her number, follow the rules, and she won't die."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR: April C-M  
**_

 _ **EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**_

* * *

 _ **His heart dropped as he read the words, he knew who's blood it was written in but tried as hard as he could to ignore it focusing on the words and not his heart which was threatening go beat out his chest.**_

 _ **"Call her number, follow the rules, and she won't die."**_

* * *

"Boss? What happened here?" Tony asked the fear evident in his voice as the three agents entered the house in nearly the same fashion he had. He couldn't answer, his eyes where fixed on the wall of Abby's kitchen. He heard Ziva gasp as her eyes found what was he had.

"Is that Abby's Blo…" McGee began to ask before Gibbs eyes found his. The look that passed between them was one of pain and fear. Tony's eyes where still glued to the wall as he asked Gibbs "Do we do what is says? Or… " he couldn't think straight, this was Abby. This couldn't be happening, who would take her?

Ziva stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder finally breaking his focus on the wall he looked at her, she could read the helplessness in his eyes as she knew he could read the nearly same thing in his eyes. The all turned to the wall as one and Gibbs slowly reached for the phone in his pocket, ready to do whatever it took to get their Abby back.

* * *

The man smiled as he saw the call come through with a look towards the unconscious woman to his right he answered the phone. "Ah Special Agent Gibbs. So good of you to call." The look of hatred grew as he listened. "Now now Agent Gibbs, I would watch what you say. I do have your girl, don't say anything SHE might regret." His smile grew as all he got back was an angry silence.  
"Now here is the rules, you hang up she dies. As I'm sure your Agent McGee is already working on tracing this call it wont be long before you know where we are. Which is fine but you must be the first to arrive. You alone must come in your car, your agents may follow but they are to leave 45 minutes after you do. Any bending or breaking these rules will result in your girl dying a very painful death, are we clear on these rules?" He received his answer and smiled as he heard a car door being shut. He turned slowly towards to the woman who was just beginning to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**_

* * *

The First thing she noticed as she woke was that her head hurt and someone was talking, She tried to hear what was said but she just couldn't focus.

Slowly she turned her head towards the sound and she felt the fear grow in her chest as she saw the man who had attacked her in her house. She watched as he sat her phone on a stool near the bed she just realized she was tied to, Panic began to set in as he smiled at her. "Ah you're awake! Just in time, Say Hello Agent Gibbs." She frantically looked around for him when she heard his voice come through the phone "Abbs? Can you hear me?" She stared at the phone for a moment before speaking "Gibbs?" Gibbs could hear the fear in her voice, He took a second to reign in his emotions at hearing her voice. "Abbs, It's gonna be okay. Just try to stay calm, I'm coming."

"OK enough chit chat" Said the Man, "Time for the fun. I have explained the Rules to Agent Gibbs, So I guess its only fair I explain them to you Ms. Sciuto, First; Agent Gibbs is not to hang up the phone, He must listen to everything, Two; He knows where we are and IS on his way here, He must come here alone. If He hangs up you Die, if anyone is with him when he arrives you will die. If he breaks or attempts to bend any of these rules you will die. Do you understand?" All she could do was nod. "And the only rule you must follow is you must not try to escape. Do you understand?" She nods once again.

She watched him as he walked to what looked like a work bench that lined the way next to where she was, and as he turned back she saw the glint of the knife as he came towards her, She looked at the phone before back at him "What are you doing?" She squeaked, "I'm just going to make you a little more comfortable" He said. He leaned closer and stuck the knife under the hem of her shirt and began cutting towards her face, She closed her eyes trying to quell the fear. As he finished cutting her shirt open he placed the knife between her breast and she held her breath was he cut threw that too, He ran his hands gently over her breast as she felt her control slipping, She felt the tears slide down her face, "Please don't, I'll do anything but please don't" He just smiled at her and picked up the knife and continued cutting her clothes off. Her breath was coming hard and fast now as she felt the panic threaten to consumer her.

Finally he stepped away and placed the knife on the stool where the phone sat, and began undressing him self and Abby did the only thing she could "Gibbs, please hurry" She cried, "I'm trying Abbs, just hang on." She could hear the tears in his voice knowing he could hear the tearing of her clothes and her panicked breaths coming through the speaker.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**_

* * *

Gibbs pressed down on gas petal the has Abby terrified plea came through the phone. He knew he was still more than 2 hours from the location that McGee had placed in his GPS but he didn't care how many traffic laws he had to break to get there he wast going to allow Abby to be alone with this man any longer than necessary while he stuck to the speed limit.

His attention was brought back to the phone when he heard Abby whimper. "Please no…" an evil laugh filled his ears as Abby continued to beg. "Hmm I don't think I've ever tasted anything as sweet as your tears, my dear." He heard him whisper, at the same time he heard Abby beg him again "pl- please don't do this. Pleassssse. Oh God please don't! PLEASE!" Gibbs hands gripped the steering wheel as he softly spoke to her "Hang in there, Abbs. Just listen to my voice. Its going to be OK, I swear… I'm here, I'm right here Abbs. Just hold on." He looked at the GPS the time 1 hour 55mins to destination glared back at him and he pushed harder on the Gas petal as Abby's first screams ripped through the air and his heart.

* * *

"That was wonderful. Did you enjoy it my dear?" Taunted the man as he climbed off the bed. As Abby tried to turn her bruised body away from him despite the bonds that held her hands and ankles in place. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry but she had to be strong Gibbs was coming. He wasn't going to leave her. So she turn to the man with all strength she had "He is going to kill you, you know?" She hissed acting braver that she felt. He just laughed "I think he may be a bit more concerned with getting you out of here than chasing me through the woods, my dear" he trailed his hand across her face on his way towards a door she had noticed earlier. "Be right back, don't you go anywhere." He said as he walked through the door. As soon as the door closed she started pulling as hard as she could on the zip ties around her wrists, she knew if she got on hand loose she could reach the knife sitting next to the phone. "Gibbs? You still there?" She whispered. "Yes, Abbs." She heard him whisper back, she knew he was trying to control his emotions for her and she wanted to kiss him for it. "Ho-How much farther?" She asked as blood began to run down her arms from her struggling. "An hour a 25 minutes. Abbs… I'm-" he began "Don't you dare apologize to me Gibbs! Don't you do that! Please just hurry!" She told him. "and when you get here do not come to me first please, go get him. I need you to get him." She begged. "I will Abbs, I will." He promised.

Suddenly he was there staring at her and the blood running down her arms and onto the bed. "What in the hell do you think your doing, Abby? Did you think you could get free and fight me? Do you think that would have ended well?" He bellowed, Abby attempted to press her self deeper into the bed as his face got closer and closer to hers. His hands where quickly around her neck. She gasped as the pressure increased and she could no longer get a breath in or out. She felt the panic return full force as she heard Gibbs yell her name but she couldn't answer him as black spots began to invade her vision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: April C-M**

 **EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Gibbs listened to the sounds coming from the phone knowing she was trying to free her self and despite the fact that he knew she should stop he silently hoped she could do it. The moment he heard his voice he knew she was in trouble, Heard her gasp and then the unmistakable sounds of gurgling could be heard, He knew he was strangling her and no matter how fast he drove now he could never get there in time. The Clock on the GPS still read 1hour 10 minute to destination. All he could do was scream her name and pray he would let her live.

* * *

Abby struggled to shake his grasp he had around her neck, but she was losing the fight. She knew she should have listened to him, Should have followed the rules.

Just as the darkness began to close in he released her, She arched upward trying to get air back into her lungs. It burned like fire but she kept breathing in until she had to force it back out. Finally a cough erupted from her mouth and the darkness receded, She shook her head to try and clear the sound of her heart beating in own ears and she heard him begin so speak. "I told you, I TOLD YOU! You only had one rule! ONE! I tried to be nice, I did and how do you repay me? You try to escape! WHY? Why would you do that? Had I hurt you? Injured you in anyway? NO! Now I'm done playing nice!" She couldn't answer, Her throat was raw. She was just getting her breath back when he loomed over her once more, She pressed her self father into the bed hoping to escape his hate filled eyes. "I'm- Im- Im sorry." She whispered, "its too late" he said and he raised the knife so she could see it. "Now I'll make sure you never forget that you MUST follow the rules" As he lowered the knife towards her stomach she tried to pull away but she couldn't get far. She tried not to scream as the knife touched her skin but couldn't hold it back as he began carving a word into her.

As he finished, all she could do was sob, Her voice had given out. She whispered Gibbs name as the darkness finally over took her.

Her screams would haunt him for the rest of the days, but she was still alive. Still breathing, He was nearly there. He heard her breath his name, as the clock on the dash finally hit 59 minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR: April C-M**  
 **EMAIL: aprilmermoud**  
 **RATING: MA**  
 **FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.**  
 **SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.**  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

As her back hit the floor she was forced awake, she let out a painful moan as she was dragged across the floor. She couldn't get her bearings as she was lifted off the floor by her hands, and her feet placed on small stool which was just big enough for her toes to stand on. She struggled to maintain her balance as she she felt her own blood run down her legs from whatever he had carved into her stomach. She couldn't bring her self to look down just yet. She turned her head trying to find her captor. But as she did her toes slipped in the blood that had pooled at her feet and she was momentarily hanging by her wrist. She struggled to get her footing back but got it at last.

Finally she heard him behind her but she didn't dare try to turn to see him, she just listened hoping she could figure out what he was doing. But all she could hear was metal on metal and a dragging sound. "Gibbs? You still there?" She asked. "Yes. 45 minutes Abbs and I'll be there." "OK, um… well just in case, I just wanted to tell you some-" " you can tell me later, Abbs." She could hear the pain in his voice. "OK" she whispered.

"Now" His voice caused Abby to jump and nearly lose her balance but was just able to recover. "Abby, we are going to have a little talk and you will answer me when I ask you a question or address you do you understand?" She couldn't see him but all she could do was nod. He grabbed her face and turned her towards him. "Say it! Or do I need to make you say it?" He whispered. "Y-yes I understand." She whispered back. "Good girl"

"Now, how do you know our dear Agent Gibbs?" He walked behind her as he spoke. "I work with him." She immediately answered. "Very good. Now how long have you known him?" Abby was getting confused. "Almost 18 years? Why?" She felt something stroke her back and liquid run down where he had touched her. "Well I am just wondering how well He knows you. I'm assuming at this point you don't recognize me." She quickly turned to try and look at him again. But he was just out of view "ah ah. I would hold still if I was you. Well I remember you. You see Abby I was there for you when you needed me all those years ago, but you ran away so after all these years I tracked you down and when I saw you with Agent Gibbs and I wondered how could you let him help you but not me? So I figured maybe if he saw you for who you really are maybe he wouldn't any more" Abby's eyes stared straight ahead as memories she had tried to ignore came back full force. Her parents dead, her little sister dead. Her and Luka hiding under her bed until help came. The man behind her had taken care of them, tried to protect them from the man who had killed her family, that had wanted her but instead had taken her whole family in return. She had taken Luka and run as far and as fast as she could. She changed their names, and hid.

"I see you are finally remembering. Do you Remember Abby? Or should I say Abigail Mermoud" He sneered from behind her. "Yes. Officer Lawrence" She whispered as tears rolled down her face. Her eyes landed on the phone that was now beside them "Gibbs, hang up the phone!" He walked in front of her and the look he gave her was shock. "I can't do that Abbs." Came Gibbs frightened voice. "Please Gibbs, please hang up the phone!" She begged. There was no answer, so she turned back to Officer Lawrence "Good Answer, So does Agent Gibbs know that you killed your whole family?" "I didn't kill them!" She screamed "oh no it may not have been your hands that killed them but it was because of you. Wasn't it!

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She begged "then why did you run? Why did you hide? If you where so innocent why didn't you stay? Help put that monster behind bars? You know I lost my job because you ran? I lost everything! And What did you get? a new life? New Friends? A new protector?" She had no answered for him. "Answer me!" She turned to face him. "Go to hell." She saw him move before she felt the hit that sent her flying off the stool. She tried to get her feet back on the stool but he slid it across the room leaving her dangling. He was at her back again, and she felt him moving the brush along her back. He used a rag to catch any drips that happened, she wanted to know what he was doing but refused to speak to him again. "I've been watching you for a good long while and I'm surprised Agent Gibbs never asked about your family. Is there a reason for that Agent Gibbs?" He asked. "I trusted her." came a whisper, Lawrence just laughed "how's that trust now?" Tears streamed down her face at the silence. "She has wonderful choice in men doesn't she? First a serial Killer that kills her whole family and who was that fellow you had to protect her from? OH Yes I believe his name was Mikel?" as he spoke Abby just stared at the phone as tears poured down her face. Finally he stopped and looked at the clock before moving away from her. She watched him as he continued gathering items and placing them by the door. She looked at the phone before looking back at him "Gibbs?" "8 minutes." He answered as if knowing what she wanted to know. "Remember what you promised Gibbs." She said as she continued to watch him move around the room. "I remember, I'll be there soon." He turned to look at her before walking back behind her "Agent Gibbs, I'm sure you are planning on finding me before you rescue our dear Abby here, but let me tell you this. You follow me and can guarantee that she will die. We don't want her to burn do we?" Fear flashed in Abby's eyes as he walked around her pouring gas along the floor then on the bed. He walked towards the door and turned. She watched as the lighter in his hand light and then drop to the floor.

* * *

Gibbs could feel his heart breaking as he listened to Abby beg him to hang up, She knew if he hung up she would die. He couldn't do that, He listened as Officer Lawrence questioned her about her family, about their deaths, He knew they were dead but never questioned how or why. He wished he could stop this all from happening, He knew his Abby would never put anyone in danger. He heard her say his name. He knew she wanted to know how long, He was so close but still to far away. He listen to the man as he seemed to know Gibbs had planned on catching him first before go to her, He heard the threat of her burning. He heard the click of the door as the man left. "Abby?" He all he could hear was static, His heart dropped So he tried again "ABBY? Answer me! What happened?" "Fire, Gibbs." was the barely spoken reply. "5 minutes, Hang on" "I'm so Sorry." He heard her whisper. "Don't you give up on me now, Abby! Dammit I'm almost there, Just hang on"

He saw the car pull out of the drive moments ago but he flew into the drive nearly flipping the car anyways, He could see the smoke billowing out from under the door of the cabin, He slammed it into park as He heard Abby scream in pain. He turned to see another car fly past the drive way and knew it wouldn't be long before Abby's captor was either in custody or dead, Tony would be sure of that. He ran to the door and pushed it open. The fire had nearly engulfed the entire room, He finally spotted Abby nude body hanging in the far corner of the room and rushed to her not taking notice of the heat. Her legs were blistering from the fire, dried blood covered most of her body and her back was smoking. She was again unconscious so He quickly lowered her to the ground as he unchained her wrists, His eyes came to rest on her stomach where the word 'Rules' was crudely carved. His anger grew as he gently lifted her and ran from the building, He carefully placed her in the back seat of his car and reached under the seat to retrieve a blanket to cover her with until he could get her some help, he took his knife from his waist and cut the ties that held her bruised and bloodied wrists. As he stood up he heard gun fire in the distance and hoped it was the death of Officer Lawrence. He climbed into the drivers seat and gently back out of the drive heading towards his Agents and Ducky that weren't far behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR: April C-M**  
 **EMAIL: aprilmermoud**  
 **RATING: MA**  
 **FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.**  
 **SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.**  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Gibbs pulled up beside the ambulance parked 5 miles down the road, he could still see the smoke from the fire that had now fully engulfed the cabin from hell. He knew they had taken a huge risk, Ziva and Tony had followed him closely, a little behind them had been Ducky and Tim, They had left Jimmy with their phones and he had left 45 minutes after the start of the call, luckily it had worked but not well enough to of protect Abby from all harm. He quickly got out and opened the back door as Tim and Ducky ran towards him identical looks of worry etched into their faces. As carefully as he could he lifted the still unconscious Abby from the back seat and turned towards the ambulance before Ducky quickly stopped him as his eyes met her back. The word 'killer' was burned deep into the flesh of her back covering the once beautiful cross. Ducky quickly helped Gibbs move his hands to prevent further damage. They together gently laid her on the stretcher. It was then that Ducky saw the words carved into her stomach. His eyes instantly went to Gibbs the fear that they had caused this ran through his mind as Gibbs gently shook his head no at the unspoken question. The paramedics quickly secured a oxygen mask to her face and placed an IV as the sounds of a car sped closer. They turned to see Tony's car screech to a halt as Ziva and him jumped out and ran towards the ambulance. "We got him, Boss! He won't hurt anyone again" his eyes landed on Abby who was now loaded into the back and was covered with a blanket. Gibbs carefully reached out and squeezed his shoulder in thanks before climbing in the back with her. "I'll meet you at the hospital" he told them and the doors closed before the ambulance pulled away.

* * *

Abby slowly opened her eyes, her whole body hurt, She knew she was no longer in the cabin. As things came into focus she could tell she was in a hospital room, She noticed two things. It was very quiet and she was laying on her side, She couldn't remember much after the fire started other than Gibbs all but demanding she not give up. She knew her legs had to be burned, she had tried to pull her self up and away from the flames and she had gotten her legs wrapped around the chain but she remembered her back feeling as tho it had been lit on fire, She remembered the flames, the smoke, She remembered screaming as her back burnt and blistered and her legs dropping but then nothing. She looked towards the door as it opened and the moment she saw him she burst into tears, He had saved her… Again. She felt his hands stroke her hair as his lips touched her forehead trying to calm her, But She was broken. The tears wouldn't stop, He knew her dark secret, She had gotten nearly her whole family killed. She had ran away, tried to escape it, but in return it had nearly killed her. After what seemed like hours her tears dried and she blindly reached for his hand. She held onto him like a lifeline, trying to reassure her that it was real. She was alive, She had survived again.

* * *

Gibbs held her as best he could while she cried, He couldn't say anything to make it better. His heart shattered as she clung to him, He needed to tell her that Officer Lawrence had taken the last of her family before he came after her but he just couldn't do that now. If he did it now it might break what little strength she had left in her. He would tell her, He would break her heart once again but not now. Not while she held on to him like he could make it all better.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Abby had finally convinced Gibbs to go take a shower after 48 hours of him by her bedside. She knew Officer Lawrence was dead by Tony's hand and the way they had all managed to arrive to save her had brought her to tears several times. She had seen the marks on her body, the words, she had forced Gibbs to tell her what he had burned into her back. They would scar, a permanent reminder of everything she went through and all she had lost. As she laid in her bed, listening to this sounds of the hospital, the urge to talk to her brother overwhelmed her and she reached for the phone Gibbs had left for her in case she needed him. She dialed Luka's number as she waited for him to answer she wondered how he would react. Finally a click "Hey little Brother!" She chirped into the phone. "May I ask who this is?" A male voice answered. She pulled the phone away to make sure she had dialed the right number. "Luka's sister. This is his phone number who the hell are you?" She demanded. "I'm sorry ma'am, my name is Lieutenant Jacob Cole. We have been trying to reach you for several days. I am sorry to inform you that your brother is dead." Abby's voice was taken from her. She just stared straight ahead. After a moment she asked the question she already knew the answer to. "What happened?"  
"I am sorry but he was murdered. We believe by the same man that had attacked you." The phone slid out her grasp and clattered to the floor. She could feel a tear fall, but it didn't matter. They were all gone, all gone because of her. She didn't even notice when Gibbs walked in moments later or that he called her name. Her eyes never moved. They stared straight ahead.

* * *

The moment Gibbs walked into the room he knew something was wrong. She didn't acknowledged that he was there. He hurried over to her and called her name but she didn't move, she didn't even blink. Only then did he notice the phone on the floor. He picked it up and heard a voice calling for Abby. "This is Agent Gibbs, what happened?" He demanded " This is Lieutenant Cole" Gibbs knew instantly what happened, he closed the phone and looked down at the woman laying UN-moving on the bed next to him. He pulled the chair as close as he could and grabbed her hand "Abby? Abbs? Come on, come back to me. I know its hard, it hurts like hell but please come back to me. I know how much it hurts to lose your family." She gently squeezed his hand. So he pushed forward " And when it feels like it's your fault it makes you want to die, I know. It'll get easier Abbs. I swear it does, please Abby. Its not your fault" She flinched, her eyes never moved But her hand held his as tight as she could and wouldn't let go. "We need you, Abbs…. I need you." A tear fell from her eye as she finally blinked, He reached up to wipe it away as more tears began to fall. She finally looked at him, his eyes filled with tears at the look of pure desperation in her eyes, he knew she wanted him to tell her it was a lie, that Lieutenant Cole was wrong. But he couldn't, he couldn't lie to her. He felt her pain, Hell he had lived with that pain for years, without her he never would have made it. Now he would have to keep her from falling apart like he did.

"Gibbs?" Came her whispered plea. He could hear the pain, the Anger, and the absolute grief in that word so he did the only thing he could do. He climbed onto the bed next to her and gathered her against his chest, he held her as close as he could as she cried. As her small bruised and burned body shook against him he kissed her head. He whispered in her ear that she wasn't alone, this wasn't her fault over and over until he felt her go limp as sleep claimed her. He wouldn't leave her here again if he left again it would be with her.

* * *

One week later

Abby watch Gibbs as he darted around the room trying to finish getting everything set up, She sat on his couch waiting. She had tried to get up and help but he just gave her a look. They had been home little over 5 hours, He didn't want her to have to sit on the hard kitchen chairs but she couldn't really bend over yet to eat off the coffee table so he was attempting to push his recliner to the kitchen table, It wasn't going well. It appeared to be stuck on the floor no matter which direction he pushed, She was preparing to get up and help no matter what look he have her someone walked in the door. Tony walked in carrying a small brightly wrapped box. He took in the scene in a moment "Hey Boss, Abby! Here let me help!" He didn't even question why it was being moved because Abby assumed it was because he would probably do the same thing.

* * *

They finished moving the chair and Gibbs went back to the kitchen and, Tony picked up the box on the way back through to the living room and handed it to her. He gently sat down next to her careful not to touch her to much "This is for you. From Tim, Ziva and myself" She gently took it from him and slowly unwrapped it, she opened the box and a small smile tugged at her lips. It was a mini-Bert and a mini-Bertette both were just big enough to fit one in each hand. She squeezed one in both hands as they both let out a small toot. She smiled and placed them back in the box, and slowly leaned her head against Tony's arm and closed her eyes. He knew she would remain silent, She hadn't spoken to anyone but Gibbs in a week. For the first three days after hearing her brother was dead, she wouldn't let anyone but Gibbs or the Doctor touch her so this was all he really needed. They sat that way waiting as Gibbs finished dinner. "Thank you." He heard her whisper after several minutes. "You're welcome." He told her. He slowly lifted his arm to place it on the back of the couch and she scooted closer and leaned fully against him. He felt her sigh and relax, when he kept his hand on the back of the couch. He knew she had dozed off so he leaned his head back and waited for Gibbs, Just happy she trusted him this much.

* * *

As Gibbs walked back into the living room he expected Tony to be sitting alone on one end of the couch and Abby on the other but the sight that greeted him made him smile gently, Abby was curled tightly against Tony's side sleeping soundly, Tony had his head back and his feet up snoring softly. His hand gripped the back of the couch in an attempt to not let it fall and startle the woman next to him. He knew Tony cared for Abby as a big brother would care for a little sister. He knew it broke Tony's heart as much as it had his to see her hurt, Gibbs had caught Tony crying outside Abby's hospital door the night they saved her, He had just learned the whole story and about the markings on her body, He wanted to kill Officer Lawrence all over again. It didn't help Tony that she still hadn't spoken to anyone but himself since the day she found out Luka had been murdered, But He saw this a little bit of a victory. She trusted Tony, and Tony would do anything to help and protect her, maybe, just maybe she would find her way out of the darkness a little bit faster with Tony's help too.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

 _ **WARNING! MAY CONTAIN A SEXUAL ASSAULT TRIGGER! PLEASE BE WARNED!**_

* * *

The loud bang made her jump awake, instantly she regretted it, Her stomach and back protested violently, she couldn't help the cry of pain that came from her lips. She heard foot steps rush towards her, She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she pulled back away from the touch, which caused more pain. "Abbs, it's me. Its OK, a dropped a bowl is all." Tears had formed in her eyes, from the pain and fear. She slowly looked up at Gibbs, before she brought her hand to her chest as she signed _'_ _Sorry'._ Gibbs carefully knelt in front of her, as he took her hands. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. You don't ever have to apologize to me for being scared, OK?" She looked down at their hands for a long moment before nodding. He let go of her hands and stood as she looked to the left then right, before she looked up at him. "Tony?" she whispered. He smiled gently at her and nodded towards the kitchen "Who do you think dropped the bowl? Ready to eat?". Her smile was the biggest he had seen in over a week. She carefully stood, He stayed near in case she needed help, but after a slight grimace at pulling stitches and wounds she walked towards the kitchen. He watched her as dinner was eaten, she smiled at some of Tony's jokes, but it never really reached her eyes.

She watched in silence as Tony told Gibbs that he would stop by tomorrow, He turned to her to say goodbye and she cautiously walked towards him and reached out for him. His hug was gentle as he could feel her flinch at the touch of his hands but he held her until she pulled away. He looked at her for a moment before slowly leaning forward to place a feather light kiss on her cheek, before whispering that he would see her tomorrow. She gave him a small smile and nodded. He slipped out the door, as she turned to look at Gibbs, the proud smile on his face said it all. She looked away as he reached out his hand to her. "Come on, time for bed." She laced her fingers through his as walked her to her room.

* * *

Abby's eyes popped open with a silent gasp, Her arms were stretched above her head. She slowly lowered her arms down as tears slid silently down her cheeks. She'd had many dreams since being rescued, but she hadn't relived that part yet. She could feel him on her, inside her. The bile clogged her throat as she stumbled out of bed. She made it to the toilet before her stomach revolted from what she had just relived. He was still there, under her skin, she could smell him, She could hear him. She reached for the shower nob before turning the hot water as high as she could stand it and climbed in, She pulled her clothes off and ripped off her bandages and crumbled into the bottom of the tub. She reached forward and systematically began turning the water hotter and hotter. Her skin burned, but he was still there. She turned it higher until she couldn't anymore, finally she turned the cold off completely. She nearly screamed at the pain but she couldn't wash him away, She finally broke down and she could feel her chest tighten as her sobs grew stronger and harder.

She never heard the door slam open, or the curse that came from his mouth as the hot water hit his hands, but she startled when he pulled her from the shower into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sobbed, refusing to let him go. "I can feel him, Gibbs! He won't go away!" She cried into his neck. His arms wrapped around her tightly as she begged him to make he go away. He slid back against the wall and held her as tight as he could. "He's gone Abbs, He can never hurt you again! I promise!" She clung to him as he whispered it over and over into her ear until she had calmed but still clung to him with all her might, He could feel her shiver against the cold, Her back was loosing some of its redness but looked nearly raw from the heat. He reached up and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. Before carefully sliding his arm under her knees and lifting her, he walked past the guest room she had been in and walked directly to his room. Her grip slowly loosened as he reached down and grabbed one of his shirts. He held her close as he gently slid the shirt over her head. Before reaching down and grabbing the pair of her sweats he had found in his laundry and placing them on her lap. She nodded before he slid them up to her knees and helped her stand before she pulled them the rest of the way up. She climbed back into his lap as he held her. She reached up as if to sign sorry once again, he caught her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "Remember what I said?" She let out a long breath before nodding. He lifted her and placed her on the bed and covered her before sliding in next to her and pulling against his chest. "You're safe, Abby. Go back to sleep. I've got you" He whispered into her hair. She sighed and laid her head near his heart and closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beat.

He laid awake, as he felt her body relax as sleep claimed her. Tears formed in his eyes as she whimpered in her sleep, His arms tightened around her and he kissed her head. He knew he could protect her while she was awake, but he couldn't stop the nightmares that haunted her at night, but it wasn't going to stop him from trying. He would hold her every night if he had to, He wasn't sure either of them could handle other night like this. He would have to call Ducky to come check her back in the morning. He prayed the scalding water it hadn't caused any further damage, but he knew as well as anyone the physical wounds would be healed soon enough, the mental wounds were the part that took the longest to heal.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Gibbs groaned as the light hit his eyes, He rolled over and reached for the body that was suppose to be there, his hand came up with nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock before realizing it was after 11 am. His eyes widened, He couldn't remember the last time he slept this late. He wondered where Abby was, assuming she was down stairs he jumped out of bed. He needed to call Ducky so he could come check on her. He dressed quickly and headed down the stairs, he made it half way before he stopped. Ducky stood at the bottom of the stairs with his finger to his lips trying to keep him quiet. He slowly made his way the rest of the way down, before noticing Abby asleep on the couch, covered securely with a blanket. He turned to Ducky, the question plan to see on his face. "Lets have our talk in the basement, shall we?" Ducky whispered as he turned to look at Abby briefly. "Yeah, good idea." They walked silently to the door to the basement before both looking once more at her. Gibbs allowed Ducky ahead of him before carefully pulling the door half closed wincing at the squeak it made, hoping it wouldn't wake her.

* * *

Ducky stood in the middle of the basement, obviously trying to get his thoughts in order, before turning to look at him. "Abigail called him this morning Jethro." He answered before Gibbs could even ask. "She did?" "Yes, It as a surprise to hear her voice honestly, but she was quite upset. She explained what happened last night and asked for my help." The look on Gibbs face was one of relief and sadness. "What did she ask you to help with?" Ducky looked at him for a moment. "She first asked me to check her back, There is no further damage from the heated water, thank goodness, although she will have some tenderness for a few day but nothing more than what she would get with a small sunburn... And she asked me to help her find a trusted Psychologist." Gibbs could feel himself tear up, "She did, Huh? She's always been ahead of the game when it came to… well everything. Should have considered she would ask for help before anyone else would think to.." Ducky just smiled at him, "yes well, I be- Ah Hello Abigail. Sleep well?" Ducky looked past Gibbs to the woman standing at the top of the stairs. Gibbs turned to look at her, as she slowly made her way down the stairs. He moved towards her, and reached out to her. She let him grab her hand, as she looked at Ducky. "Yes, Thank you." She quietly replied. She looked up at Gibbs "And Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "No need, Abbs. You know I'd do anything for you." She smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder, his arm released her hand and wrapped around her shoulder. They both looked at Ducky as he told them he needed be going but would call Abby later to let her know what he had found.

* * *

Abby stood in the basement staring at the skeleton on Gibbs newest boat. She hadn't been down here in what seemed like months. Her hands grazed over the smooth wood as her mind wondered over everything. She had called Ducky in a near panic when she realized what she had done. She could see the redness on Gibbs hands and arms where the hot water had scalded him while she laid next to him. She knew she needed help, not just the support of Gibbs. Even that wouldn't be enough this time.

She heard Gibbs come down and stand behind her, before his hand rested gently on her shoulder. She turned and wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his chest listening to his heart. She loved the sound of it, It reminded her she wasn't alone. After a few quiet moments she heard him speak. "I'm proud of you, Abbs." She sighed before deciding she had been quiet long enough "I'm not at the moment, I could have hurt myself badly last night, I could have hurt _you_. I know I need help Gibbs, I can't live like this forever." His arms tightened around her, as his head came to rest on top of hers. "I know, and you won't. We won't let him win. OK?" She nodded before pulling away and smiling sadly at him. "Will you come with me? I-I mean to my first appointment? I know you don't like-" His placed his finger against her lips to stop her from rambling "Yes." was his simple reply. "Now I'm starving, and I know you haven't eaten so come on." She grabbed his hand as he led her out of the basement. She knew they still needed to talk about what Officer Lawrence had said but now wasn't the time. She needed to be honest with him, tell him the truth… All of it. She just hoped he could trust her again, His silence that night still ate at her. His words _"_ _Hows that trust now?"_ still echoed through her head.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Abby sat on the couch while Gibbs finished the dishes from dinner, Tony had called and said a case had came up but would stop by tomorrow. She smiled at the happily surprised tone in his voice that she had been the one to answer Gibbs phone and talk to him. She wondered if maybe Tim and Ziva would want to come to dinner too. She'd have to ask Gibbs if he was OK with that. She wanted what was left of her family here. She looked up as he walked into the living room and sat down next to her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Just thinking, if you're OK with it, and they don't get a case tomorrow. Could we have the team over for dinner?" He smiled at her "Don't see why not. You want to call them or me?" She thought it over for a second "I'll do it. But not til they get back to the office." He rested his chin on her head as silence filled the room.

After a while she glanced up at him and realized she needed to talk to him. She looked down and his chest and pulled at a few fibers. "I'm sorry for not telling you about my family." She whispered, he lifted his head and looked at her, but she kept her gaze on his chest "I know I should have, I all but lied to you and I'm sorry." He lifted her chin to look at him "If I had asked would you have told me?" She shook her head no, as she pulled away. "Why not?" He questioned gently. "I couldn't- I didn't want you to know what I caused. It was my fault Gibbs, I wouldn't be what he wanted. So he-he killed them, because I wouldn't just go with him. I got my whole family killed. You would have looked at me differently. I couldn't… I couldn't watch you walk away from me." She finish in a whisper. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she pulled herself into as small of a ball as she could. She felt him move as if to stand, and her heart dropped. But she was pulled into his arms as he knelt before her. "I could never walk away from you Abby, No matter what. Nothing that happened then or now was ever your fault." He spoke has he held her. "If you remember, I kept things from you too, Abbs" She sobbed into his neck, realizing he was talking about his family, His girls. She had understood why he didn't tell her, It was something he thought no one else would ever understand. But she had, She had understood all to well.

She clung to him as she cried into his shirt. "I'm sorry you can't trust me anymore." She whispered. He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes filled with confusion. "What? What do you mean?" She tried to look away but he placed his hands on both sides of her face forcing her to look at him. "Abby? Why would you think I don't trust you?" She shuddered and took a deep breath before answering. "H-He asked you, Why you never asked and you said you trust-ed me. And-And when he asked 'Hows that trust now?' Y-you never answered. I-I'm sorry I broke it Gibbs, I'm so sorry" she cried. He pulled her forcefully against his chest "God Abbs, I do trust you, I do. I could never NOT trust you, do you hear me? I don't quite know why I didn't answer but it wasn't because I didn't trust you anymore Abby. I swear" Her cries filled his ears as he mentally head slapped himself. He honestly didn't think she would take his silence like that. He was angry, but not at her, his anger had been focused on Officer Lawrence. He had stayed silent that night because he was afraid his anger would have caused her captor to hurt her more. Never would he have thought she would think he didn't trust her. He ran his hands up and down her back until she was able to calm down. He slowly pulled back and looked at her tear stained face, He placed both hands against her cheeks before looking into her eyes, "I trust you completely, nothing he said could have changed that, OK?" She nodded slowly before launching back into his arms. Hiss knees began to hurt so he slowly lifted himself back onto the couch but never let her go. His heart ached to think she would believe that he wouldn't trust her. It was then that he realized the reason she never questioned why he didn't tell anyone about his girls, She understood, far more than anyone else could have possibly understood. He looked down at her before gently pulling her away from his body and making her look at him. "Did you stop trusting me?" She gasped "What? No! Gibbs, why wouldn't I trust you?" He carefully wiped a tear off her cheek. "Didn't tell you about Shannon and Kelly." She choked on a sob, "Gibbs, its not the same" he shook his head "Its the same Abbs. We tried to protect ourselves, when we should of protected ea-each other." a tear made its way down his cheek, She slowly reached up to wipe it away. "Maybe its time we did, huh?" He smiled down at her and pulled her close again before kissing her head. "Yeah, Abbs, maybe it is." She laid her head on his chest and slowly felt her heart begin to mend its self. He would protect her and maybe she could protect him a little too.

* * *

Later that night Abby called Tony's phone to invite them all to dinner, they all accepted. She turned to Gibbs as she hung up, "They all said yes, 7pm ok?" He smiled at her excitement "Of course! Might need to do a grocery run tho. You wanna come?" Her eyes widened at the thought of leaving the house for the first time. She looked nervously to the door and back to him. His brow dipped in concern. "Abbs?" She twisted her hands as she looked at him "I-I don't know… I hadn't really thought of going outside yet!" he nodded his head as he walked towards her. "Then I'll go. You stay here, Won't take long." She looked up at him and nodded. "O-ok, I know I gotta go outside at some point, but not-" the look on his face stopped her. "Its ok, I understand." she gave him a half smile. "Maybe I'll take a shower, you know a normal one?" He smiled and kissed her cheek before moving to the front door. "Not a bad Idea, Keep the temp down though your back might sting some." She gave him a small salute as he shut the door. She watched him drive away before heading up stairs for a cool shower.

As she came down she figured he wouldn't be back yet, She had made it a quick shower. She made her way to the kitchen and started coffee and silently hoped he'd bring her back a Caf-Pow! She hadn't had one in over a week. She poured her self a cup and stood in the hallway leading to the front door, She could manage to sit on the porch couldn't she? "Won't know it I try, will I?" she asked her self out loud. As her hand reached for the door knob she noticed it was shaking, but pushed forward until she opened the door. She looked out and sighed before stepping out on to the porch, only then did she notice the package at her feet. It was addressed to her, Curious she picked it up and sat in on the table next to her. She looked for at the label for a moment before realizing what it was, Her coffee cup dropped from her hand, the hot coffee splashed around her feet and the cup shattered, as the words _Majestic Mortuary Service Inc_ finally sunk in. Her brothers ashes, they had sent her, her brothers ashes. She didn't hear Gibbs car pull up, or him run up the sidewalk but she jumped when his hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to look at him before whispering "It's Luka." His face fell as he picked her up and carried her inside and placing her on the couch with the box. She sat the small brown box on the coffee table before reaching up and grabbing Gibbs knife off his waist and began cutting the tape open carefully, Her hands shook as she pulled the flaps back and reached inside. She gently pulled the beautiful sliver and gold urn from the box and held it in front of her. Gibbs moved the box away and sat next to her, his hand reached out to turn the urn in her hands so she could read the inscription on the other side.

 _Luka Mermoud/Scuito,_

 _Beloved Brother and Friend_

 _Gone but never forgotten._

Abby turned to look at him "Y-you did this?" He looked at her for a moment before nodding. Tears filled her eyes as she placed the urn very carefully on the table, she turned and kissed his cheek before hugging him "Thank you" She whispered. He just gave her a gentle smile, before kissing her cheek in return. "Should we put him on the mantel?" He gently asked. She closed her eyes before nodding, she picked it up and slowly made her way to the fireplace and sat him in the center. Tears filled her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed the cold surface "I'm so sorry Luka... I love you." Gibbs ran his hand down her back before she turned and wrapped her arms around him while she cried. He stared at the delicate script that she had just kissed until she pulled away "I think I'm going to go to bed." he nodded before placing his hand on her arm "My room just in case OK?" She looked at him for a moment before nodding. He watched her walk away, as he ran his hand through his hair he remembered the food in the car. Maybe tomorrow would be less emotional for her, maybe having the team here would help, He could only hope.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

After putting the groceries away he had decided he needed his basement and his boat for a few hours. Abby would know where to find him if she needed anything so it hadn't surprised about him about an hour and a half later to hear her footsteps on the stairs, what startled him was the sound of the front door shutting. He placed his tools on the bench and went to check on her. As he made it to his living room he could see her sitting on the front porch swing wrapped in what looked like his red hooded sweatshirt, He smiled and turned back to the kitchen to grab them each a cup of coffee.

She glances at him as he handed her the cup of coffee, "Thank you, but I didn't mean to interrupt your basement time." She told him as her hands wrapped around the warm cup. She watched him shrug and sat down next to her "Bout done anyway. Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head, "I can't seem to turn my brain off. Ya know?" "Mm hmm, what do you think the basements for?" She gave him a small smile as she took another sip. He reached over and tugged on the strings of his sweater, She looked down at the sweater before looking back at him "I hope you don't mind, I couldn't find mine." He shook his head "Na, looks better on you anyways." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I needed to clear my thoughts and its too quiet in your room." He chuckled softly "Its quiet out here too, Abbs." She grinned up at him "no its not, just listen." As they both grew quiet he could hear the crickets begin to chirp and crunching sound as the wind blew the leaves across the yard, he could hear something scamper threw them next to the house and in the distance he could what sounded like a bullfrog croak. He felt Abby sigh, "Told ya." She whispered. All he could do was smile as he took a drink of his coffee.

After about 30 minutes he noticed Abby's cup was beginning to slip dangerously close to falling out of her hand. He careful reached down, grabbed it and placed it on the table beside him. He carefully lowered her til her head was resting on his thigh, and ran his fingers through her hair for a moment before placing it on the back of the swing. He heard her mumble his name, so he replaced his hand on her head gently. He sat there for another 30 minutes just listening before she gave a small shiver. He placed his now empty cup next to hers and careful slid out from under her and reached down to pick her up, the cups could wait til tomorrow. As he lifted her she groaned softly at the pressure to her back, he winced slightly and shifted his arms so it wouldn't hurt. He carried her carefully into the house and locked the door, as they made it to his room he gently laid her on one side and covered her. He looked down at her for a few moments before heading to the bathroom to change. When he returned she was whimpering and restless, He climbed in the bed and she instantly reached out for him again. He grabbed her hand, She scooted closer as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Gibbs?" she whimpered "I'm right here Abbs, Its OK. Sleep now." He felt her sigh as sleep fully claimed her. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come knowing she was safe with him.

* * *

Abby stood on the porch as she watched Tony pull away, He had been the last one to leave after dinner. He had stayed and sat with her while Gibbs cleaned up after dinner, she smiled at him as he waved once more before pulling away. She turned to go inside and nearly ran into Gibbs, "OH! I didn't know you were there." He looked at her for a second and tilted his head. "You OK?" She just looked at him before walking around him. "Yeah" she replied quietly. "Abby." His voice stopped her in her tracks. "Talk to me." She had been quiet all day and had barely spoken to him or to anyone during dinner and she had started flinching when he went to touch her something that up until now she hadn't done. Sure she had smiled at Tony's jokes and even chuckled a couple times, but he knew something was bothering her. She had woken twice in the night with nightmares but instead of moving closer to him she had pulled away and curled into a ball. He watched now as a tremor ran down her body before she turned and looked at him, He could read the fear in her eyes. "Talk to me." He repeated. Her hands twisted in front of her, and tears filled her eyes, "I can't Gibbs, I don't even know whats wrong! I'm Scared, I'm Angry, I-I'm Sad. Its not just one thing! If I knew I would tell you, I swear! I-I don't know whats wrong." Tears slipped down her cheeks, He slowly took a step forward and reached out for her, She flinched only slightly as his arms came around her. "Abbs…" She latched onto him, her hands gripped his shirt tightly. "I don't know whats wrong Gibbs!" He held her close as she cried, "Its OK Abbs, Its OK." after several minutes calmed, she pulled away and wiped her face before looking back at him "Maybe I should call Ducky? See if he found someone?" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek "Not a bad Idea, Be in the basement if you need me." She nodded as he handed her his phone, She made her way to the living room before opening the phone and dialing his number.

Forty-five minutes later he looked up to see her walking down the stairs, he could tell she had been crying again. He looked down at the hammer in his hand and placed it on the bench. She sat his phone on the bench next to the hammer, she walked towards his boat. He watched as she ran her hands across the wood "He made me an appointment for the day after tomorrow. Apparently she is a very nice lady… who works with trauma victims." she told him, before turning to look at him again. "You sure you're ok with coming with me? You don't have to, You probably have more important things to do." "Nothing more important that you, Abbs. You want me there?" She looked at him for a moment longer before nodding, "There's you answer then, Wouldn't be anywhere else." She smiled at him before turning back to the boat, "she got a name yet?" He smiled and walked up beside her, "Yeah, Pretty good name too." She turned her head and smiled at him "What is it?" He took her hand and walked her to the end of the boat and pointed to the first rib, He heard her gasp before her surprised eyes turned to him. "Really?" He just simply nodded as she threw her arms around him. He smiled and looked up at the words he had burned into the wood just last night.

" _ **The Abigail"**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry I didn't write in the actual dinner, I tried but I couldn't get it to feel like the characters. It felt and read too forced. Not sure what the problem is. I'm working on it tho!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Gibbs reached out and stopped Abby's leg from bouncing, they had only been waiting five minutes and she was already nearly coming unglued. She continuously looked from the clock on the wall to the one on her wrist, her leg bounced against his as if under its own accord. Her hands twisted and she pulled the ring on her middle finger on and off. "Abby, Calm down, It's going to be fine." She turned to look at him before sighing heavily. "Sorry, I'm just nervous." He smiled at her and reached out and took one of her hands, the one with the watch on it and held it tightly on his lap. "Hadn't noticed" he chuckled. She turned to say something to him when the door opened and he let out a sigh of relief, a woman wearing jeans and a t-shirt stepped out "Abigail?" Abby nearly jumped up, She let go of his hand and began walking towards her. She turned and looked at Gibbs, he just smiled at her as she followed the woman. "Be right here if you need me." she nodded as she closed the door.

She sat down at the table in the middle of the room, as the doctor sat across from her. "Hello, Abigail. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Clark But you can call me Liz if you would like." Abby looked at her for a moment. "Hi, Liz, I actually go by Abby, there are only a couple people that are allowed to call me Abigail." Liz Smiled "Abby it is then! I spoke to Dr. Mallard and he explained some of the details but did not tell me a lot. I know you maybe uncomfortable telling me everything right away so why don't you tell me what you are comfortable telling me right now. Maybe start with who you brought with you today." Abby looked at the door as if she could see Gibbs sitting just outside it. "Gibbs? He's my best friend, And he's helping me out right now. He came as moral support!" Liz nodded "I see, is he one of your main support persons at the moment?" Abby Looked at her "Always, He is always my main support person, He- We take care of each other. I-I don't know what I would do with out him, He-He saved my life. Well He and the rest of the team but it was really just him. He was on the phone during all of it, He heard it all." Tears had began forming in her eyes as she spoke, she stared down at her hands, "Heard all of what, Abby?" Liz whispered "He heard what O-Officer Lawrence did to me, He had to listen while he-he raped me, while he cut me and tried to burn me, and he rescued me" She watched as her tears soaked into the fabric of her pants, She looked up when she heard her move and smiled softly as she took the tissues she handed to her. "What do you mean he 'HAD' to listen?" Abby looked down and twisted the tissue around her finger, "He had rules. Gibbs first rule was he wasn't allowed to hang up." "what would have happened if he hung up?" "He would have killed me." "Oh, I see. Can you tell me the rest of these 'Rules'? Do you know what they were?" Abby looked up briefly before looking back down, "Yeah, No one could come with him, He had to be alone. And if he tried to bend or break the rules, H-He would kill me." Liz watched the woman in front of her struggle to compose herself, She looked to the clock and noticed they had almost used their whole hour. She decided to ask one more question. "Did he give you any rules? Or where they all for your friend Gibbs?" Abby's eyes lifted straight to hers, a look of terror swept across her face. "Wh-What?!" her voice sounded strangled as she reached up a hand to touch her throat and wrapped one around her middle, as she felt her breath quicken. Liz knew she had hit a nerve, She leaned forward quickly "You don't have to answer right now, Its OK. Take a deep breath." But it was too late, Abby could feel the panic building in her chest as her breaths came short and fast. She looked around as if searching for someone, "Gibbs? Gibbs?" she cried out, as she stood up knocking the chair over in the process, Liz stood quickly and opened the door, The man she had seen in the waiting room rushed past her and wrapped his arms around the panicked woman standing in her office. "Gibbs! Gibbs!" she heard her cry against his chest. "I'm here, Abbs. I'm right here!" He turned to look at her and she took a step back at the near fury she saw. "What happened?!" His voice was low but she answered immediately "We were talking about the rules, during her ordeal, She was fine until I asked if she had, had any rules." His eyes softened as he nodded before he turned back to the now crying woman in his arms. "Shh, Abbs. Come on, Lets go home." She nodded and he turned to Liz "I'll call later to make another appointment." She nodded "It might help if your willing to be in the room next time." He nodded and walked Abby out. She walked over and picked the chair up from where it had fallen, hoping this Gibbs would be willing to do anything to help Abby. She had the feeling she was going to need his help!

* * *

They drove in silence before stopping at the gas station just down the street from his house, he climbed out and walked to her side of the car. She eyes where fixed on her lap, "Want anything?" He asked through the window, She looked up quickly as if not expecting the question before realizing where they were. She nodded "A Caf-Pow, please." He nodded before walking into the store.

She watched as a car pulled up behind them and a man got out, She reached over and turned the car over and rolled up her window and locked the doors, she watched as he walked around his car as if he was coming towards her. She felt panic tighten her chest, but she let out a breath as he walked away and into the store. She was lost in her thoughts when a tap on her window caused her to scream, She looked out at Gibbs concerned face before he placed her drink on the roof of the car, He reached down to open the door, but she had locked it. She quickly unlocked it, he pulled open the door "What happened? Whats wrong?" She shook her head, "N-Nothing, I'm fine." He looked at her for a moment before standing straight and handing her, her Caf-Pow!. He walked around and climbed back in but didn't look at her, He fully started the car and drove away. Abby looked down at her drink, She knew that he knew she had just lied to him.

She sighed as they pulled into the drive way and Gibbs stepped out of the car and rounded to open her door, She stayed seated. She flinched almost violently as she felt his hand grasp hers, he pulled back for a moment before helping her out of the car. He walked slightly in front of her, She could tell by his walk he was angry. Her eyes again filled with tears, She had made him angry. She hadn't meant to, She didn't know why the man had frightened her. As he opened the door and let her through she stood in the walk way, not sure what to say or do. He brushed past her, tossed his keys on the table and made his way to the basement. The door slamming made her jump, and her tears fall. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. She sat her drink next to her as pulled her legs tight to her chest and buried her head in her arms and silently cried. She didn't know what to say to make it better, She didn't mean to lie to him. Really she didn't!. She wanted to go to him, wanted to say she was sorry, but he was so angry, He'd never been angry at her before and she didn't know what to do. So she slid down the wall til her head touched the floor and cried, She'd have to do this alone.

* * *

Gibbs stormed to his work bench and grabbed the scotch bottle before slamming it back down, His eyes filled with tears. Damn that MONSTER! He had broken the sweetest, warmest, most loving person he had ever met! And he did it out a warped sense of VENGEANCE! Gibbs KNEW vengeance, this wasn't vengeance! This was hate, pure unnecessary hate! Something _His_ Abby didn't posses was the ability to hate someone, and the fact that someone had taken their hate out on her broke his heart.

The look of pure terror when he tapped on the window had nearly undone him at the gas station, but he held it together, then her flinch moments ago in the car had sent him into a rage! He needed to come calm down, she needed him. He took several deep breaths before leaning against _"_ _The Abigail",_ He needed to be calm before going up stairs. He wasn't going to let his hate for Officer Lawrence cloud his ability to care for her. He stood there for a few more minutes, as soon as he was sure he was calm he climbed the stairs and walked out of the basement.

As he turned the corner his eyes came to rest of the woman lying curled on his hallway floor. Sobs shook her body, and tears dripped off her cheek onto the floor. "Abby?" She jerked her eyes to him before her eyes closed and she sobbed out his name. He rushed to her and knelt next to her. "Whats wrong? What Happened? Are you hurt?" She just sobbed harder as she shook her head no. Her flinch earlier made him think twice about just grabbing her so he slid down until he laid next to her and reached out and stroked her face. "Abbs? Talk to me…. Please?" at his plea she opened her eyes to look at him, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out other than a strangled sob. His hand reached down and rubbed the back of her hand, trying to help her calm down. She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes as she whispered "I'm sorry that I made you mad." His hand stopped moving, and she felt his hand tremble slightly. She opened her eyes when he didn't speak, a look of sadness had swept over his face. She watched as his eyes closed briefly before he looked back at her, "Oh Abbs." She watched he sat up and pulled her into his lap "Was never mad at you, I was angry at the situation, but not at you. I'm sorry." she clung to him and sobbed against his neck. "Really?" she cried "yeah Really, I didn't think, forgive me?" She nodded because she was crying again, this time in relief. She felt his arms tighten around her, and she knew it would be okay. He still loved her enough to say he was sorry, and that counted for everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Gibbs sat on the coffee table and watched her as she slept on the couch, He had held her until she cried her self to sleep. He felt the overwhelming urge to hit him self for allowing her to think he was mad at her. Nothing she could have done today could have made him mad at her, She couldn't help the fear she felt. He jumped slightly as he felt his phone vibrate against his hip, He pulled it from his pocket and walked to the kitchen before answering it. "Gibbs" but all he heard was silence. "Hello? Anyone there?" He listened carefully before beginning to pull it from his ear when he heard Abby's voice come through the speaker, _"Please no…"_ followed by a voice he never wanted to hear again _"Hmm I don't think I've ever tasted anything as sweet as your tears, my dear."_ He jerked the phone away from his ear and looked at the phone number displayed, It was Abby's phone. "WHO IS THIS?!" He bellowed into the phone, but a click was the only response he got. His gut churned reliving those words, He immediately dial Tony. "Boss? Everyt-" "Trace Abby's phone!" "WHAT? WHY?" "JUST DO IT DINOZZO! Then call me back!" He slammed the phone down on the counter, as he hear noise behind him. He turned to look into Abby's fear filled eyes. "Gibbs? Whats wrong? Why are you tracing MY Phone, Is-isn't it in evidence?" He just stared at her for a moment before opening his mouth to speak when his phone buzzed again, He put his finger up and answered "Well?" "Its off Boss! It can't be traced. Whats happening?" "I'll explain when we get there." He hung up the phone and looked back at her, "I need you to come with me and I'll explain on the way ok?" He asked softly, She nodded before following him out the door.

As they drove, her heart hammered in her chest. "What Happened?" she finally blurted out, when it became apparent he wasn't going to offer any information. He looked at her quickly before taking a deep breath. "I got a call, from your number." she swallowed before for asking the next question, although she was almost positive she didn't want to hear the answer. "Did they say anything?" He looked at her carefully and knew he couldn't lie to her, "It was you, Your voice." "Wh-What do you mean my voice? It couldn't have been!" He shook his head, "It was Abbs, But It was from that night." He watched as all the blood drained from her face. "But how? You said H-He was dead." "He IS dead, I even saw his body." She felt her body begin to tremble, as she felt her stomach cramp. If he was dead, who called him? What if he was wrong? What if he survived and was out there, watching her? He would know Gibbs broke the rules! You have to follow the rules, He doesn't like it when you don't follow the rules! She felt Gibbs shake her, She looked up at him and realized she was talking out loud. His face had lost all color, "Abby? Can you hear me?" she blinked several times before nodding slowly. "Are you OK?" She nodded again unable to find her voice, "Come on, lets figure this out." She waited for him to come to her door before opening it and gripped his hand as they walked across the parking lot. As they entered the elevator he felt her relax noticeably, and her grip on his hand loosened but she didn't let go. As they arrived to the main floor they stepped out together. "Dinozzo? Is the phone still in evidence?" Tony jumped at Gibbs voice, "Its is, I have it right here. Whats going on?" He watched as Abby stayed close to Gibbs. "Got a call, from Abby's number." He glanced at her before finishing, "it was a recording, it was her voice." Tony looked confused for a moment before really looking at the lack of color in both of their faces and he didn't need to ask what the voice had said. "Boss, I killed him." Gibbs looked up from trying to get Abby to sit and let go his hand, "I know, I wanna know if he had someone helping him." Abby's face grew paler as she realized what it all meant, "He recorded it." She whispered. She suddenly let go of Gibbs hand and grabbed his trash can and heaved into it. His hand rested on her back, he looked up at Tony as he was handed a bottle of water. "Shh Abbs, Maybe you should go see Ducky? You ok with that?" after she took a sip of water she nodded, as she stood and walked to the elevator as if in a trance. Gibbs fought the urge to follow her as she walked away but he knew she was safe here. So he turned back to Tony, "Where's Tim and Ziva?" He looked at Gibbs for a moment "In the field, You called so I sent them out and waited here." Gibbs nodded as he sat down in his chair, before standing back up and walking towards Directors office leaving Tony to follow him, they needed her help with this.

* * *

Abby walked into Autopsy, and looked around for Ducky or Palmer and neither were there, she looked at the wall and realized lunch time was almost over. They would be back soon, so she sat in Ducky's chair and laid her head against the desk and let her eyes close. Moments later she was jerked awake by what she thought was a nightmare, but after a moment she could still hear his voice she turned quickly to the sound coming from the computer screen and watched in horror as she saw her naked body tied to the bed and him looming over her with the knife, She jumped up as she watched him begin to cut into her stomach, her arms wrapped around her middle, as she backed up slowly, She heard herself scream. She turned away and noticed it was being displayed on all the other screens in the room. Suddenly the scene changed to her as she hung from her hands, his voice echoed threw the empty and cold room as he questioned her about her life, her lies. She watched as the blood ran from the word carved in her belly, Her hands went to her ears as she screamed, her whole body shook as she tried to stop his words. She felt a body slam into hers, as arms wrapped around her, she screamed and pulled away causing her self to fall to the floor as she tried to get as far away from the person as possible, She screamed as she felt the person grab her again, she struggled to pull away but they wouldn't let her. She felt her world start to close in as everything to faded to black.

* * *

Gibbs was just heading up the second set of stairs as he heard a shocked yell from below him, He looked down looked at Ducky and Palmer who had just exited the elevator, their eyes were glued to the screen closet to them and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks, across every screen in the bull pen below, he saw and heard her scream as the knife dug into her flesh. He turned quickly and rushed down the stairs and ran to the door that would take him to autopsy, He flew down the stairs as he heard Tony's foot steps close behind him. He could hear her screams through the door before he slammed it open. As he rounded the corner, the scream she let out nearly stopped him in his tracks. He saw her standing in the middle of the room, her ears where covered but her eyes were glued to the screen. He ran and grabbed her quickly but she pulled away with a terrified scream and fell to the floor, she tried to crawl away from him, He quickly grabbed her again as he yelled her name, she screamed and struggled against him for a moment before she when limp in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

It had been two days since the videos have been broadcast through the entire NCIS building, every screen in the building had shown the same things. It had been two day since Abby had allowed anyone, even him, to touch her, Two since she had spoken a single word. She only ate when food was placed in front of her, and She refused to sleep. He was at a loss, He didn't know what to do. Currently she was curled up on the couch crying, but he couldn't comfort her, if he tried to touch her she would quickly close her self off and pull away. So he tried the only thing he could, He knelt in front of the couch and leaned down until her eyes met his. She stared into his eyes as her tears soaked into the couch, She longed for him to hold her. She wanted his arms to protect her but every touch reminded her of Lawrence, She could feel his hands, She could smell his breath, she could almost taste him. She wanted Gibbs to make it all go away, She wanted to beg him, but she couldn't. She couldn't speak, it was all too much. So she tried to tell him through her gaze, She watched as his eyes filled with tears as if he could hear her screaming to him, 'Help me!'. He nodded as he turned away from her and leaned carefully against the couch beside her. Her fingers itched to reach out to him, She knew he wouldn't move, this was up to her. She slowly lifted her hand and settled it on his shoulder, as soon as her hand felt him a sob ripped through her. Her fingers dug into his shoulder but he didn't move. She could feel his body heat through his shirt and it felt like it spread up her arm and across her body. She trembled as the need for his arms became enough to break through her fear. "GIBBS!" she cried as she reached fully for him, He turned quickly and caught her. He pulled her from the couch into his lap, one arm held her tight against his chest and the other pulled her head flush against his cheek, as he rocked her. She cried his name over and over, as he whispered that he was here in her ear, As she slowly calmed he felt her body finally give into the exhaustion of the past two day, so he slid back until his back leaned fully against the couch and carefully reached up to pull her blanket down and over them. He felt her body shudder against his before she let out a final sob as sleep finally won. It wasn't until she was fully asleep did he let his tears fall, quiet sobs shook his body, He wanted her whole again, He wanted _HIS_ Abby back. He wanted to start all over again, go back to her in her lab, her smile, her gentle teasing. He just wanted Abby to really smile again, was that to much to ask?

* * *

He watched as Gibbs carried her up the stairs, he pushed a button and the camera switched and he watched as she was placed on the bed, and Gibbs walked away, as anger and longing burned inside him! Lawrence was suppose to bring her back to him, not play with her. That wasn't how it was suppose to go! She was his! His eyes flickered between her and the video he had playing on repeat. He watched as he had taken what was his. No one was allowed to touch her like that but him. He had to show her what she did wrong, She shouldn't have let him in, She should have stopped him! His anger grew as he watch Lawrence push inside her, and her eyes closed, DAMN HER! He had to get her, he had to make her see what she did! She was his, She had always been his! He just had to get her away from that man, before she allowed him inside too!

* * *

Gibbs closed his phone with an angry sigh, McGee was still getting no where in trying to find where the video had come from. He was trying not to take the anger out on them, they were trying their hardest, His head knew that but his heart wanted her safe, now! He looked up as she made her way down the stairs and barely glanced up at him. She kept her head down as she moved towards him, his heart ached at the defeated and timid way she moved towards him. He didn't move until she laid her head on his chest and pressed her body tightly against his, even then she tensed slightly as he lifted his arms, before relaxing when he slowly put them around her. Her hands held tightly to the front of his shirt, as she listened to his heartbeat, she had missed this, the feeling of complete safety. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her as long as she was here in his arms. "You hungry?" she heard him ask, She didn't want to move yet so she held on tighter to his shirt and shook her head no despite the fact that she was actually starving, he sighed as if he knew what was going on "You don't have to move for me to call for pizza, Abbs." He whispered into her hair. She nodded before closing her eyes as she listened to him call for the food. Her hands loosened their grip on the front of his shirt and she slid her arms around his middle before gripping the back of his shirt instead. She felt his arm come back around her as he finished the call, "Can I lift you?" He asked quietly, after a moment she nodded. He carefully hooked his arm under her legs and lifted her. Her arms loosened enough for him to carry her to the couch before he sat down with her and tucked her against his side, his arms holding her close as her head rested above his heart, her arms still wrapped tightly around his chest. She felt nearly surrounded by him, if it had been yesterday or hell even earlier today she would have felt closed in and panicked, but now she wanted to stay here forever. She realized then she was glad that he wasn't much of a talker at this moment, He just held her, he didn't expect her to talk, he knew she needed this quiet, this peace. Gibbs heard the car pull up and he looked down at her, "Foods here, I'll only be a second." She nodded and carefully pulled away. As he stood he reached down and kissed her forehead before opening the door before the kid could knock, in case that might frightened her. He walked back into the living room with the pizza and settled next to her on the couch, he handed her a slice on a napkin and took one himself, before leaning back and wrapping his free arm around her, as her free arm wrapped back around him. They ate in silence, and he turned to ask if she wanted a 3rd piece only to find her sound asleep. He leaned forward to close the box before leaning back, he reached for the blanket and placed it across both of them before placing his feet on the coffee table. He pulled her against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her again, she snuggled closer to him as her hands latched on to his shirt. She sighed and settled, He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes following her into sleep, knowing she would sleep soundly here in his arms.

* * *

 **Can anyone guess who he is yet? I know but I'm not telling... Yet!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

* * *

Gibbs hung up the phone and rushed up the stairs to find Abby, McGee had called, They had a lead, it had taken two more days, but it was a lead and now he had to get there as soon as possible. He knocked on the bathroom door, "Abby? McGee called. They have a lead. Who do you want to stay Tim Or Tony?" She opened the door with wide eyes and began to sign Tony but stopped, Tony needed to have Gibbs back. Not be here babysitting her. So she signed Tim. He looked at her for a moment longer before understanding her change of heart and smiled at her, and lifted his phone to make the call.

10 minutes later McGee walked through the door as Gibbs was leaving, "Protect her, McGee!" He nodded "On it Boss!" He locked the door firmly behind him and he turned to look at her standing in the hall way, she was holding a dry erase board, a marker, and had a small smile. He laughed lightly and followed her to the living room.

* * *

It had been a half an hour since Tony and Gibbs had left to check out the lead and they hadn't hear anything, it was driving her crazy! She decided she needed to go take a shower to keep her mind busy so she motioned to McGee who was sitting on the chair near her looking up something on his lap top. She showed him what she wrote and "OK but let me go check first?" She nodded as she followed him up the stairs. After seeing that everything was safe he left her to shower and went back to the living room.

She climbed in and carefully washed over the almost completely healed scar on her stomach, She figured the pain it still caused her was in her head. She still couldn't bring her self to talk much, the thought of speaking caused fear to bubble up inside her but Thankfully Gibbs understood and He hadn't pushed. She knew she had an appointment with her therapist in a couple days and needed to decide how she was going to handle that again. She knew Gibbs was going to stay with her the whole time, and she knew Liz hadn't meant to cause the panic attack but the thought of talking about certain parts scared her to death. Maybe Gibbs could help if she just needed to sign? Maybe if she didn't have to actually SAY it, she could do it, She'd ask Gibbs tonight.

She finished her shower and was getting dressed when she thought she heard someone in the hall, as she peeked out she didn't see anyone or hear anyone, Probably just McGee checking the bedrooms again. She headed down stairs and turned to go into the living room when the sight of McGee face down on the floor stopped her, She started towards him as a large hand clamped around her mouth. The smell of Chloroform hit her immediately, she fought against it, but she knew it was a losing battle as she slumped to the floor.

She woke to a headache and she reached up to try and rub it away, but her arms were zip tied behind her back and her feet where tied to the chair she was sitting in she couldn't move, They were still in Gibbs living room, Why hadn't they taken her? 'McGee?' her head shot up looking for him, He was tied and gagged to a chair directly in front of her, She noticed a trickle of blood that ran down his forehead and she winced hoping they hadn't hurt him to badly. Speaking of them she looked around trying to figure out who had done this, when the basement door flew open. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of who it was, No?! How was he here? She felt her whole body tremble at the sight of him. "Maddox." she whispered, the man who had taken most of her family stood towering in the kitchen, He smirked at her "Finally find your voice? Wouldn't _Gibbs_ be proud!" he mocked as he walked up behind McGee and placed both hands on his shoulders and she lurched forward trying to stop him from touching him at all."Don't touch him!" She screamed, suddenly McGee's head shot up at the sound of her voice, He looked at her confused for a minute until he looked up at the man he knew, This was the man he had sent Tony and Gibbs after. He looked quickly back at Abby, but her focus was on Maddox, "What do you want?" she asked in anger. "What I have always wanted Abigail, YOU!" She shook her head. "Not until you let him go!" Tim shook his head frantically at her but she ignored him. "I can't do that _Abbs_!" He sneered, She flinched at the use of her NCIS family only nickname, but pushed forward "Yes you can, Leave him here! Just take me and leave him alone!" Maddox looked down at the man sitting in front of him. "You would go with me willingly to protect him? What about your family? Did they deserve to die? Because you could have saved them all by doing what you're doing now!" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she could feel the tremors return, She had to be brave or he was going to kill McGee, She couldn't lose anyone else, She just couldn't! "I made a mistake, I-I'm sorry. P-please forgive me, f-for making you do those things." The words left a horrible taste in her mouth but she had to say them, she had to make him believe. She looked at McGee, He shook his head at her frantically trying to get her to stop. She looked at him sadly, 'I'm Sorry' she mouthed to him, and turned her attention back to Maddox who was walking towards her, "Fine lets go!" He reached down and cut the ties around her ankles and yanked her up from the chair the touch of his hand made her want to yank away, she let out a small yelp and turned look at McGee as she was being pulled along "Tell Gibbs, I'm Sorry!" She yelled as he pulled her out the front door, down the sidewalk, and shoved her into the trunk of his car.

Tim struggled frantically against the ties until blood ran down his fingers and onto the hard wood floor, but he couldn't get loose, he heard Gibbs car pull into the drive and two door slam, moments later Gibbs and Tony burst through the still open door guns drawn. "ABBY? MCGEE?" Gibbs bellowed, as he turn the corner his heart dropped, He knew she was gone, Tony rushed to cut McGee loose, he quickly pulled the gag from his mouth and tried to stand but crumpled to the floor, Gibbs was instantly at his side, "What happened? Where's Abby?" He asked as he gently touched the wound on his head. Tim looked sadly at him, "Maddox has her, She went with him to save me." Tony who had been calling for an ambulance slammed his phone down on the kitchen table, and tried not to cry. Gibbs stood up quickly, "When did they leave?" McGee shook his head, "About 10 Minutes ago… Boss, I'm sorry I was supp-" Gibbs bent down and stopped him, His eyes went to his head and wrist, "You tried, lets just get her back OK?" He nodded and went to stand again, he grasped Gibbs outreached hand and pulled himself up. Tony helped him to the waiting ambulance as Gibbs called the only other person he could trust to help get His girl back, He call the FBI, He called Fornell. His heart raced as he told him what had happened, and He assured him he was on the way. Gibbs looked up as Tony walked towards him, "Where do we start?" Gibbs eyes filled with tears, "I don't know Tony, I just don't know."

* * *

 **Nope Not Mikel! That would have been expected! Officer Lawrence never said he actually went to prison, just that she could have helped put him there! LOL!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

 **FYI Maddox was not an ex boyfriend, he was someone who saw Abby around the age of 15-16** **and became obsessed. She turned him down one to many times and he** **snapped!**

* * *

Her back slammed painfully into the floor of the trunk before he slammed it closed, She was grateful her back had healed as well as it had or that would have really sucked! She felt the engine turn over and she slid back and then forwards as he fled and drove down the street. She closed her eyes and tried to quell of fear that suddenly tried to consumer her, She took a deep breath and released it she did that three or four times before she got herself under control. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she hoped she had time to get her plan into action.

Yesterday she had basically cornered Gibbs in his own basement and demanded him give her a knife, She knew someone, although she didn't know who at the time, was after her. She needed something to protect herself with. She had signed desperately to him, begging him. He had tried to reassure her that he would protect her, But she had shot back that he couldn't be with her 24/7 despite the fact that she was happy for him to follow her everywhere for the rest of his life, She needed something she could use… 'just in case' She had told him. He finally told her to wait upstairs and he would get her one. He came up and 30 minutes later with a beautiful wood handled L J Thompson pocket knife, It had his tag numbers engraved in the side, He had told her it was something Shannon had given him, she refused and told him to go pick another one, but he nearly forced her to take it. He explained that it was of better use to her at the moment and He wanted her to give it back after it was all over.

So Now she lay in his trunk with her hands tied behind her back, she reached down into the waistband on her pants and pulled the knife from the hole she had made just for it. She slipped her hands under her feet and tucked the knife into her bra, she had to wait for the right moment.

* * *

Nearly three hours later she felt the car pull to a stop and the engine turn off. She closed her eyes and waited, After several minutes she heard him open the trunk. He reached down and yanked her out of the trunk by her wrists and dropped her to the ground, She tried to catch her self but she hit her knees painfully on the gravel driveway, She winced in pain as he pulled her up "I don't remember telling you could move your hands, Abigail!" he scolded her as he pulled her into what looked like a nearly abandoned garage. She followed him down and around several broken down cars to an open space in the back of the room, She noticed several computer monitors attached to the afar wall, most of them were off, but one played the video from the time with Officer Lawrence, she turned her face away from the images, unwilling to let those thoughts invade her senses. Looked back at him as he reached down to grab a chain that he wrapped securely around the zip-tie and between her wrists and pad locked it in place, she was afraid he was going to hoist them above her head, but he allowed them to drop down as he walked towards the wall of screens. She watched as he pushed a couple buttons and the screens lit up with different rooms in Gibbs house. Nearly every single room was covered except the basement and the bathrooms, she felt her self tense for a moment until she realize he hadn't been able to see where she had hidden the knife, she had done it in the bathroom after her shower, figuring it could be easily spotted in her pocket. He was already in the house most likely when she hid it. She slowly let out a breath of relief as he turned towards her, "I see Agent McGee was rescued so we can assume they know your missing, which is fine. We are going to let them see us soon enough, after you're ready to beg." She looked at him in anger "Beg for what?" she spat. The look on his face was terrifying, "Forgiveness for your sins." She looked around the room for a moment trying to control her emotions before looking back at him. "What Sins, Maddox? I never killed anyone, maybe you should be begging for forgiveness." He stormed up to her as she took a step back, he pointed towards the video of Officer Lawrence "Forgiveness for letting HIM touch you:" Her eyes shot from the screen to him "I Never LET him touch me! He Raped me!" Her anger was building and she let it. "BULLSHIT! You could have stopped him! You ENJOYED IT! Your eyes say it all!" His hands grabbed the chain as he dragged her towards the screen, he grabbed her head and pulled her closer to the screen as he stepped behind her. His other hand grabbed the mouse and brought the video to the moment he push into her and paused it as her eyes closed in pain, "See! You're nothing but a whore! You Enjoyed it! NOW you will BEG me to forgive you!" Abby leaned forward as if defeated, He removed his hand from her head, waiting for her to say something, then she slammed her head back as hard she could, She nearly smiled as she heard the satisfying sound of a bone crack! He screamed and fell to the floor. She reached inside her bra and pulled the knife and jumped on his chest as she brought the knife down, All her rage, all her hurt, all her sadness, it all flowed through her, she wasn't going to let him win, NOT THIS TIME!

* * *

Gibbs was driving frantically as he tried to find the address McGee had tracked down, It had belonged to Officer Lawrence, but had been missed for whatever reason. It was deep in the woods, and was hours away. Maddox had an almost two hour head start. Tony sat stone faced in the passenger seat and Gibbs knew he was worried, he hadn't commented on his driving once. Behind them a little ways was a mass of NCIS and FBI agents, all ready to help save their girl.

Finally the garage came into view, He felt the shift in Tony, Before the car stopped Tony was out and nearing the entrance, Gibbs was quick to follow, they could hear the other vehicles headed towards them, but they couldn't wait, The rushed into the building and could see light towards the back, the each worked their way closer, Gibbs was the first to turn the corner, In the center of the room was a bruised, bloody, and unconscious, Maddox Harper. There had been a large struggle, screens were smashed, chairs over turned or broken, car parts on the desk, and blood seemed to be everywhere. Tony walked forward and reluctantly checked the pulse of the man in the middle of the room before nodding to Gibbs that he was still alive, Tony quickly placed handcuffs on him as Gibbs turned to look for Abby, "ABBY? ABBS?" suddenly the room was lit up by several vehicles pulling in the drive, and multiple people stormed the building, Fornell took one look at Maddox before going to find Gibbs, he found him searching under cars and behind cabinets "Abby do that?" At Gibbs nod "Remind me not to piss her off again", Gibbs turned with a touch of a smile to look at him, before resuming his search. After securing Maddox and transporting him to a hospital with extra security and being unable to find Abby in or directly around the building, they all began searching the woods. Gibbs mind raced, as it got darker, as storm clouds rolled in. He looked into the woods and signed 'Where are you Abbs?'

* * *

 _ **ONE Chapter left…. I THINK! LOL**_


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Someone Takes Abby, Gibbs hurries to save her But there are rules they both must survive.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

 **I also do not own the song and am making NO money off "Love you Any Less" By Rag'n'bone man! This AMAZING Song is all his and the people who helped him write, produce, and make it!**

* * *

As She brought the knife down, his hand came up to block the blow, but He yelled as the knife dug into his shoulder. She pulled it free and lunged forward again as he shoved her off his chest. She tumbled to the ground as he stood still disoriented from the blow to his face and now his shoulder, She quickly turned the blade towards herself and cut through the zip ties quickly, thanking Gibbs for keeping the knife sharpened, which allowed the chain to fall, She looked up as he came towards her and scrambled to get away. His hand caught one of her pigtails and yanked her back forcefully, she spun and jabbed him in the chest with the blade, he howled in pain as he grabbed her arm and spun her around, as he let her go she slammed head first into the chair in front of the monitors that collapsed under the impact, she felt something warm run down her face as she tried to catch her breath, she tightened her hold on the knife in her hand. She turned and stood but ducked as what looked like a muffler flew at her, the sound of the monitors breaking behind her almost made her smile. She watched in as he lifted what looked like a large pole for a jack and brought it down towards her head, she raised her arms to defend herself, She screamed as she felt the bone snap in her right arm, the knife fell from her hand as she collapsed to the ground. She heard him laugh as he dropped the pole and kicked the knife away, he turned to grab the chain and she saw her chance so she ignored the pain in her arm and head as she picked up the pole and swung it with all she had, The thud sound echoed through the building as the pole collided with the back of his skull, he fell to the ground as she swung it a couple more times, hitting his legs and back. She stood over him for a moment before dropping the pole, she turned and picked up Gibbs knife before running for the door. She checked the truck for the keys but he must have had them on him, She wasn't going back in that building. So she ran as fast as she could into the woods praying he was unconscious long enough for her to hide.

* * *

Gibbs could barely hear the others calling her name all around him, the rain was making them muffled and harder to hear. He knew she was still out here, They had checked everywhere she could have gone for help, McGee was driving up and down the highway and back roads looking for her. He could hear DiNozzo, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, Fornell, Even Jenny all calling for her. His gut churned knowing she was hurt, she almost had to be, she might have caused him some serious injuries, but he knew she would have some also. It was beginning to get dark and he knew they wouldn't be able to find her in the dark, not with the rain. So He yelled out her name as he pushed forward. About 20 minutes later he noticed tree that was hollowed out just ahead of him, as he got closer he could have sworn he saw movement, So he called out to her. Again he saw the movement, but didn't get a response, so he sprinted up to the tree and before he could say anything, Abby jumped from the tree at him. He was was knocked to the ground as she landed on top of him. Momentarily stunned he couldn't say a word as she started to bring the knife down at him, He quickly grabbed the hand with the knife and yelled her name, She began struggling with him for the knife. Her eyes were glassy and he knew she didn't realize it was him so he rolled them both until he could wrap his free arm around her and pinned her to the ground, She cried out in pain as her broken arm was pinned between them. He screamed her name once more and her eyes jerked to his, and her grip on the knife faltered. She blinked up at him as the rain fell on them, "G-Gibbs?" She whispered. "Yeah Abbs, Its OK, It's Me." She nodded before letting go of the knife completely, as he pulled it from her hand and laid it beside them as she lost her fight to stay awake, he carefully pulled away, and lifted her up and into his arms. He called out for help through the steadily falling rain as he took in her appearance, Blood still oozed from the cut on her head, her hair was matted to the side of her face, and he could see that her right arm was swollen and badly bruised, Her wrists were raw and sore looking from the ties, and she had a few superficial cuts on the sides of her hand from the knife. The rain came down harder as She shivered as it soaked her, He quickly took his coat off and wrapped her in it before carefully picking her up and rushing towards the garage and help.

* * *

Several hours later they all watched as Gibbs argued with the doctor, They knew Gibbs would win, Abby would be home with him before the sun came up. Her arm was broken, but did not need surgery, Her head required 6 stitches, her back sported a rather large bruise from hitting the trunk, but she was relatively unscathed. Gibbs wanted her out of the hospital for two reason, He wanted her home safe with him, and Maddox was in the very same hospital. He was still unconscious, and Cuffed to the bed, and guarded, but He still didn't want her anywhere near him. Finally after Ducky stepped in to assure the Doctor that she would be well taken care of by not only Gibbs but himself as well He finally agreed to let her go.

She watched everyone quietly from her bed, She held who ever was closest hand, Which most of the time was either Gibbs or Tony, But was happy to just be able to hold someones hand. It was Tim who asked her finally what had happened, she told them everything, The look for pride on their faces made her want to cry, She laughed at Fornell's comment about not pissing her off, and She wanted to laugh at the near joy on Gibbs face when he got her discharge papers.

Now on the way back home she looked out the window and her mind wondered, She tried to think about anything but Maddox and Officer Lawrence. She wondered if Gibbs would care if She stayed with him forever? Would he be OK with that? Did he expect her to eventually move back into her own apartment? She wasn't real sure she could, She felt safe in his home, even when he wasn't there. She was pulled from her thoughts by Gibbs reaching over and touching the back of her hand. She looked at him before realizing they had pulled over at a gas station, "You OK Abbs?" He asked gently "Been trying to get your attention for awhile." She smiled softly "Yeah just thinking, guess I got carried away." He smiled at her before asking if she wanted anything to drink from the store, She asked for bottle of water and some chips, he nodded and quickly hurried into the store. She watched him hurry through the store and smiled as he kept looking over to her, She leaned her forehead against the window as she watched him pay and figured maybe she should just ask, He wouldn't lie to her and he wouldn't just kick her out, He'd help her if he didn't want her to stay. He would be there until she was ready to try to live alone. And maybe just maybe he was OK with her staying.

* * *

A couple weeks later, as Abby sat in the basement watching Gibbs work on _'The Abigail'_. They had gotten home an hour ago from her second therapy session that had gone much better with Gibbs in there with her, They had talked about Maddox, about what he had done to her family all those years ago, She still had a hard time talking about Officer Lawrence, She didn't know why She couldn't say his name without the fear and panic building inside her, but she knew as long as she kept trying she could win, She had beaten Maddox, She could beat him too. In a few short weeks she would be going to court and sending Maddox to prison where he belonged, She wasn't going to run this time. Officer Lawrence had botched the original investigation and had mishandled the evidence which is what had cost him his job, and had resulted in Maddox remaining free.

She decided it was time to ask Gibbs about if she could stay or not. He had Ziva bring almost all of her clothes over in the last couple weeks and he didn't seem like he minded her being there, but she couldn't stop the swell of near panic that filled her chest, She needed to know before court, she needed to be sure so she pushed forward. "Gibbs? Can I ask you something?" She asked, He stopped what he was doing at the timid way she spoke and turned to look at her, "Abbs?" He watched as she twisted the rings on her uninjured hand. He put his tools down and walked up to her before stopping her hand from moving, and used his other hand to lift her chin until she looked at him. "Whats wrong?" He asked gently, "Nothings wrong, I just wanted to ask you something and I'm not sure I want to know what the answer is exactly." He smiled at her, before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Won't know til you ask." He whispered against her forehead. As he stood she wrapped her arms around his middle, and sighed. He held her back and just waited, His hand carefully made circles across her back, trying to get her to relax. "Can I stay here with you?… for Always?" He heard her whisper against his chest, He smiled down at her. "You wanna stay?" He felt her nod, So he leaned in and kissed the top of her head "Welcome home Abbs." She sobbed as she held him tighter, for the first time in a long time she was finally Home.

The End

* * *

 **This story was inspired by a song:**

 _ **Love You Any Less**_

 **By: Rag'n'Bone Man**

 **Sunlight is too much for you to bear  
It's high time you came up for air  
Don't hide a single thing behind your perfect skin  
Don't keep your secrets in a prayer**

 **There is nothing you can say or do  
I won't cut you loose, no  
So break the silence**

 **We know that we can brave it all**

 **If you're hoping we'll be home  
Don't be afraid to ask for help  
It won't make me love you any less  
It won't make me love you any less  
Don't hide behind me  
You're strong enough to face the fall  
It won't make me love you any less**

 **No shame, no hurt, nothing to lose  
My love my heart don't need to prove**

 **And there's nothing you can say or do  
There's no one that can change my mind  
It's not a weakness, we all have our crosses to bear**

 **If you're hoping we'll be home  
Don't be afraid to ask for help  
It won't make me love you any less  
It won't make me love you any less  
Don't hide behind me  
You're strong enough to face the fall  
Woah, it won't make me love you any less**

 **Time to come in from the cold  
Time to let the truth be told  
It won't make me love you any less**

 **If you're hoping we'll be home  
Don't be afraid to ask for help  
It won't make me love you any less  
It won't make me love you any less  
Don't hide behind me  
You're strong enough to face the fall  
Woah, it won't make me love you any less**


End file.
